I like you, Nagisa-oneesama
by sonickiller41
Summary: Kagome confessed to Nagisa under the tree. NagisaxKagome Oneshot


**I like you, Nagisa-oneesama**

Nagisa was walking down the pathway to the Strawberry Hall after the long class day. She finally get herself relax from the long day. She stretches her arms up. "Ah, class is over. I finally need some break." She said to herself.

"Nagisa-Oneesama," Nagisa step came to the halt at the sound of a soft gentle voice calling out to her name. She turned to the voice and saw the familiar face was Kagome Byakudan was sitting down on the grass underneath the tree with her teddy bear, Percival, looking at her.

"Kagome-chan?" She said as she blinked in surprised. She walked over to her. "How are we doing?" Nagisa smiles warmly as she greeted Kagome.

"I'm well..." Kagome said with soft reply, her jade eyes mellowed down towards her bear in which Nagisa picked up on what she was implying.

"And how are we today Percival?" She squatted down towards the level of the bears eyes, Nagisa reached her hand out shaking the small stuffed toy's hand.

"Percival says he's fine" Kagome answered earning a small smile from Nagisa.

"So what's up Kagome?"

"Percival wonder if it's okay for you to sit with us for a little bit." Kagome said.

Nagisa stared at Kagome with a confused look before letting out a smile. "Sure, Kagome-chan, I don't mind sitting with you." She said as she sat next to Kagome and leaned back against the tree behind her.

"You know Kagome-chan, it feels kinda nice." Nagisa said as she turned her head to Kagome. "I don't know why but it's relaxing."

"Hai," Kagome said. "Me and Percival sometimes always sitting under the tree to help us relax or waiting for someone that is important to me." Someone that is important to Kagome happens to be Nagisa, the one when Kagome and her teddy bear are in the rain.

"Ah, I see." She said with the smile, doesn't have the clue that Kagome referring the important person was Nagisa.

"What do you think I going to do, Percival?" She said to her companion, looking down before she nodded and looked back to Nagisa. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Nagisa asked.

Kagome can't seem to get her word out. Nagisa noticed she's finding this so difficult to say or anything. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-chan, it's okay to get nervous, try take a deep breath."

Kagome nodded as she takes a deep breath. "I…"

"Hmm?"

For a next second, Kagome finally said it. "I like you, Nagisa-oneesama."

Nagisa smiles. "I like you too, Kagome-chan."

"No." She shakes her head. "I like _you_ like you, like Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh." Nagisa replied before she realizes what she meant. "Eh!" She leaned back with shocked and surprised. How could she not known about this? This is just unexpected and didn't see it coming.

Well?" Kagome says, trying to look at her but also trying not to as she blushed. "What about you, Nagisa-oneesama?"

"I… I… I don't know how to respond to that? Wh… Why?" Nagisa stuttering, who also blushing.

"Because ever since the raining day, you lent me your umbrella to keep Percival dry and the time you cry at the piano." Kagome explained.

The crying one, the night of the piano of memories of Shizuma, the one who break her heart when she said her past lover who passed away, Kaori and Kagome was there where she let herself cry.

"Nagisa-oneesama, do you like me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I do like you a lot. Very much." She replies nervously.

Kagome smiles, happy to hear that she do love her. "Thank you, but I thought when you didn't answered that, maybe you like Etoile-sama more than me." With sad eyes and frown.

"No, I do, I do." Nagisa said, making Kagome smile again. "I just thought that…"

But she cut off when Kagome leans in and kisses her gently on her lip. There was a surprise in Nagisa's eyes. This had never happened to her before. Not genuinely, anyways. After a few seconds, a warm emotion overcame her as she felt her lips were soft and warm, and she slowly closed his eyes, finally accepting the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Kagome.

They pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other. "Kagome-chan, I do like Shizuma-sama, but you know… I could fall for you."

Kagome widened her eyes in surprised when she said that before she smiles and reply. "Thank you, Nagisa-oneesama. I like you."

"I like you too, Kagome-chan," Nagisa said before they lean each other and kisses on their lips as they wrapped their arms at each other, after Kagome let go of her teddy bear and landing on the ground in sitting position, and Nagisa fell backward and Kagome on top of her, continue kissing while Kagome teddy bear, still on the sitting position, watching the two new lover.

* * *

**Sonickiller41 office of the studio**

David: All right I finish.

Akihisa from baka and test: Wow, I didn't know you're a lolicon freak.

David: what the crap? No, it's not what you think. I was just writing this story because of my vision.

Akihisa: so a lolicon freak.

David: and a last time I am not.

Tamao: Hate to say this but you kinda are.

David: oh for crying out loud! Really!

**A/N: Hope you like this because it's my first time writing the strawberry panic fanfic story. And also it's kinda cute. Please review what you think about this.**


End file.
